linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Respect 4 Grandma
Lyrics Are we recordin right now? (Yeah we're recordin) Celph Titled I can't do it right now cause my grandma's asleep in the other room so I gotta like, go into like another room and yell it (Go ahead) You know respect for grandma (Ha ha ha...) Knahmean? Ryu Scoop Deville You're now rockin with a drunken battle, we pack pumps Like sluts when they travelin - Scoop Deville You're now rockin with a drunken battle, we pack pumps Like sluts (Fort Minor) Scoop Deville You're now rockin with a drunken battle, we pack pumps Like sluts when they travelin with shoes in the trunk I'm losin it punk, missin a few screws and a nut I'm stupid as fuck, I'm from the old school but I flunked Black on black, rips with some grain to grip Bitch-slappin these trick rappers 'til they pay this pimp Quit actin the click-clackin like you famous, shit You faggots are broke with names out of gangsta flicks (biatch) What a joke, you ain't never cut up coke on a scale or snuck dope through the border in a coconut shell Fuck no! You wanna tell your little veteran tales So when I put the smoke in your mouth you better inhale Suck it! Tak You ready? Let's get it, the game's now finished It's all weapons to aim with a thousand rounds in it Machine Shop class mixtape lynchmen Clappin at you track rabbits back to the benches Yeah, people fiend this, call me the evil genius (uhh) Got 'em bumpin Styles in the Buick Regal speedin People fiend this, call me the evil genius (uhh) .. fiend this, call me the evil genius (uhh) Got 'em bumpin Styles in the Buick Regal speedin Brim with a tilt, cigar on my clutch Your cryin over spilled milk, Demigodz what's up? Got a flask filled of that ol' lucky number 7 brand Get rid of your first string, I ain't playin second-hand You messin with butane, get scorched in a torch fire Look out for the new slang, you rockin with Fort Minor Celph Titled All right hold on a second Yeah, yeah yeah, you know what the fuck it is S.O.B. muh'fuckers, Demigodz muh'fuckers Mike Shinoda muh'fuckers, and this is Celph Titled muh'fuckers We put a pipe bomb in your tailpipe, no homo muh'fuckers My gun don't fit through the doorway muh'fuckers let's go Shinoda This is the last warnin shot 'fore we're lettin this go We don't have to say lay low, y'all already know that when the lights goes dim and the beat drops in Even Texas can't +Hold 'Em+, ante up and I'm in I'm like Black Jack Johnson and M.O.P. Drinkin handfuls of Jack Daniels, you'll see Cause when we hop in the Jeep to try out the CD You'll want a lowrider buckin bronco to Scoop's beat Now, my name's Mike (Mike) remember it well More rock than raising hell, rougher then Rock the Bells Ryu and Tak'll tell you what's really the deal If you want it come get us at the end of this 12, ha! Celph Titled Yeah yeah yeah yeah, you know the fuckin drill Keepin it Godzilla up in the motherfuckin Home Depot This is Celph Titled, the lame mile killer This is S.O.B., this is Demigodz This is M. Shinoda the cobra holder And this is your brain on crack muh'fucker Category:Fort Minor Songs